This invention relates generally to projectile testing and deceleration apparatus, and, more particularly, to the projectile guide tracks used therewith.
A ballistic or test range as used in conjunction with this invention is a scientifically oriented artillery-like device for accelerating projectiles to high velocities for the purpose of studying free-flight and impact phenomena. A small test specimen of the desired size and configuration is mounted on a sabot or projectile which adapts the specimen to the gun barrel. The rapidly expanding gases of an explosive charge behind the sabot sends it through a simulated environment chamber where it is subjected to rain, dust or other test material. Muzzle velocities generally attain a maximum of 30,000 feet per second and projectile sizes vary up to 1.5 inches in diameter or larger. For tests specifically conducted to study impact, the specimens are directed into a target and in the process are either destroyed or heavily distorted. In free-flight tests, it has been highly desirable to recover the specimens for analysis of the flight effects.
One problem area encountered in the ballistic ranges of the past has been in the guide rails for the conduits used therewith. These rails were held in place inside steel casings by means of screws, clevis bolts and aligning bulkheads. Manual adjustment of the rails to the exact projectile outside diameter was required to allow smooth passage of the projectile through the ballistic range. Adjustment was arduous, time consuming and frequent, contributing to an inefficient operation and potential model failure.